Complications of post-inflammation in uveitis patients included destruction of phortoreceptors, gliosis, choroidal scar, and formations of cyclitic membrane, snowbanking and preretinal membrane. Eyes enucleated from patients with end stages of chronic anterior uveitis (formation of cyclitic membrane), pars planitis (formation of preretinal membrane) were evaluated. Glial cells and proliferating Muller cells were the major components in these membranes.